


Seven's Car Woes

by risingfire17



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Bisexual Zen | Ryu Hyun, Choi Saeran Lives, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Humor, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, M/M, Mentioned RFA (Mystic Messenger), Other, Possessive Han Jumin, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Protective Zen | Ryu Hyun, Recovering Choi Saeran, Secrets, Soft Choi Saeran, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: Takes place after the main story on 707's route. 707 and MC have returned to RFA, along with Saeran, recently released from treatment. Everyone is moving on and discussing present matters...like a present for MC! Discussed in typical RFA-crack fashion!Done by request! Will take requests for more RFA chatroom style fics!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Seven's Car Woes

**707 has entered the chat room**

**707:** Hey, sooooo….

Ummmmmmm….

I want ya’llz opinions on this….

**Yoosung** **★** **has entered the chat room**

**Yoosung** **★** **:** O.O

Are you…asking for help?

**707:** Yeah….

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Like…from us?

**707:** Who else would I be asking in this chatroom?

Are you gonna hear me out or not???

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Sorry

Shocked lol

**Zen has entered the chat room**

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Zen, look!!!

Seven’s asking for help!!!

**Zen:** O.O

**707:** >_<

And you all wonder why I never ask for help =_=”

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Sorry!!!

So, what’s up?

**707:** Well….

I was hanging with MC….

**Zen:** AHA!!!!

It’s ROMANCE you speak of!!!!

You picked the right man to come to with your woes!!!

I have an ENDLESS SUPPLY of ROMANTIC WISDOM!!!!!

**707:** ….

**Yoosung** **★** **:** ….

**Zen:** And I am ALWAYS willing to share for MC’s- I mean, for your sake!!!!

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room**

**Jumin Han has entered the chat room**

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang….

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes?

**Jumin Han:** We just had to see each other at this meeting. Do we really need to meet again so soon?

**Jaehee Kang:** ….

**Zen:** Oi! You freaking jerk! Stop being such an ass to your employees!!!

**Jumin Han:** I was merely venting frustration about the constant intrusion of my work life into my personal life…

**Jaehee Kang:** …

You do realize you’re the one who made me join RFA, right?

**Jumin Han:** That doesn’t mean you need to be here all the time

**Zen:** Maybe she has friends here you jerk!

**Jaehee Kang:** Thank you, Zen.

I sincerely hope Mr. Han does not bar me from the chat room.

Since my friends are all here.

**Zen:** Don’t worry!

The rest of us will never let that pompous jerk kick you out!

**Jaehee Kang:** Thank you, Zen!

★o★

**Zen:** Right guys?

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Of course! Jumin, you can’t ban Jaehee!

**707:** Good luck figuring out how to, anyways

I’m in charge of this chat room!!!

^_^

**Saeran has entered the chat room**

**Zen:** lololololol

**Yousung** **★** **:** lololololol

**Saeran:** ….

**707:** ANYWAYS,

**Saeran:** Anyways?

**707:** ANYWAYS!!!

**Jumin Han:** Anyway, I suppose I will just have to tolerate Assistant Kang’s presence here….

**Zen:** Tch.

**Jaehee Kang:** *sighs*

**707:** Ahem…

BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND!!!!

**Saeran:**?

**Zen:** RIGHT!!!! OUR BOY HAS COME SEEKING ROMANTIC ADVICE!!!!!

Come forth into my bosom, dear lad!

Zen, God of Love, will bestow my counsel upon you!!!!

**Jaehee Kang:** ★_★

**Jumin Han:** ….

Luciel, what is this about?

**707:** Geez….

I just wanted an opinion on something >_<

So, like I said, MC and I were hanging out last night….

And she wanted to drive….

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Really?

Why?

Your cars are so cool!

**Saeran:** Well, maybe it’s your driving, Saeyoung?

**707:** O.O

What do you mean?

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Lol I bet Seven’s a crazy driver!

**Jumin Han:** …I wouldn’t be surprised….

**707:** Ehhhhh?!?!

I’m a responsible driver!!!!

**Saeran:** Actually, it’s the opposite…

Saeyoung is actually…

A GRANDMA DRIVER

**Yoosung** **★** **:** O_O

**707:** DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THE INSURANCE ON THOSE CARS COSTS?!?!?!

**Zen:** Ah…I see!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Do you think…she’s bored?

**Zen:** Yep! Girls like responsibility and all…

But if you don’t “spice things up” every now and then…

If you know what I mean 😉

They get bored!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** O.O

**Jumin Han:** By “spice things up,” are you sure you’re just referring to driving cars?

**707:** O_O

**Zen:** Now, now, Mr. Trust Fund Kid, Yoosung and Saeran are here after all! 😉

**Saeran:** o.O

**Jumin Han:** ….

You started this, Zen.

**707:** THAT IS NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!!!!!

**Zen:** Are you sure, though? 😉

**707:** I’m SURE!!!

Anyways, will you all LISTEN TO ME?!?!?

It’s MC’s CAR!!!!!

**Jaehee Kang:** Huh?

O.o

What’s wrong with it?

**707:** Well…it’s old….

**Yoosung** **★** **:** OMG lol

Are you really having a problem over something like that?

**Jaehee Kang:** Luciel, not everyone can afford late model sports cars….

**Zen:** So superficial lol

**707:** I am not!!!!

But…it’s making weird noises…

She says it’s fine, but…

Well…

WHAT IF IT’S NOT SAFE?!?!?!

**Jumin Han:** Ah, I see….

I also would be concerned….

**Zen:** Right.

I would hate for any harm to come to our princess….

**707:** What do you mean, “our?”

**Saeran:** So…what do you plan to do?

**707:** Well…that’s what I wanted your opinion about…

I was thinking…of…

buying her a new car….

**Yoosung** **★** **:** O_O

**Jumin Han:** I like the idea *thumbs up*

**Jaehee Kang:** Have you talked to her about it?

That’s a mighty decision to make without her input….

**Zen:** I agree with Jaehee…

I mean, getting her a new car is good and all….

But shouldn’t you guys talk about it first?

**707:** I was thinking that, but…

I kinda want it to be a surprise!

Lol

But….

She does kinda get mad when I make decisions without her….

But this one is a good one, right?

**Jumin Han:** MC’s safety is the first priority.

Her opinion comes second.

**Zen:** You know, you have a way of sounding like a jerk even when you’re being protective….

Gives me goosebumps….

**Jumin Han:** Be that as it may….

Don’t you think holding on to unsafe cars…

Is something only people who can’t afford new cars would do?

**707:** …I suppose…I mean, I would never drive a bucket of bolts like that….

**Jumin Han:** Luciel, do not forget.

Money solves everything! :D

So if she is not safe…

Then it is your duty as her boyfriend

To spend as much money as you need to make her safe!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** …these rich dudes….

**Zen:** Ugh…Jumin, only you can sound like such a jerk while bringing up a valid point!

>_<

**Jumin Han:** I’ll…take that as a compliment 😉

**Zen:** Don’t “😉” at me!!!

**Jumin Han:**?

**Zen:** It’s CREEPY!!!!!

**707:** lololololol

**Zen:** But…trust fund kid’s creepiness aside…

He…has a point.

It is YOUR job to protect her, Seven!

**707:** …yeah….

**Zen:** And if you cannot protect her….

Then we will have no choice but to take her off your hands….

**707:** Ehhhhhhhh?!?!?

**Jaehee Kang:** But that’s….

**Jumin Han:** …hmmm…..

There is some merit to what Zen says….

If you cannot protect her….

Maybe _I_ should buy her a car?

**707:** EHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!

**Jaehee Kang:** Once again, all of you are making decisions for her without taking her opinion into consideration!!!

I get that you all are concerned for her safety…

But you NEED to discuss this with her!!!!!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** But…if you want this to be a surprise…

Should you be discussing it in the RFA chatroom?

You, know…where MC can see it?

**707:** About that…

Your brilliant Defender of Justice has already thought of that!

You see….

I temporarily blocked her access to the chat room!

😉

**Yoosung** **★** **:** YOU CAN DO THAT?!?!?

**707:** Oh Yoosung...

Sweet, innocent Yoosung…

Don’t you know I alone control who accesses this chat room? ;D

**Saeran:** ….

**Zen:** lolololololol

You alone, huh?

Saeran, you gonna get MC back here? Lololololol

**707:** O.O

Saeran doesn’t do that kind of stuff anymore!!!!

Right, Saeran?

**Saeran has left the chat room**

**707:** S-Saeran?

Saeran?!?!?!

Saeran GET BACK HERE!!!!!

**Zen:** lolololololol

**Jaehee Kang:** …I really hope you two don’t do anything irresponsible….

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Do you think Saeran is really bringing MC back to the chat room?

**707:** SAERAN I SWEAR TO GOD!!!!!!

**Saeran has entered the chat room**

**Saeran:** Sorry, I got a call from V.

**707:** T_T

**Saeran:** Huh?

**V has entered the chat room**

**V:** Hi all.

**Yoosung** **★** **:** It’s V!!!!!

**V:** Saeran tells me MC is having some car trouble….

I’m looking through the messages right now….

Luciel….

Do you think choosing a new car for her without her input,

Not to mention blocking her from the chat room to do so

Is the best idea?

**707:** ….

**Saeran:** ….

**Yoosung** **★** **:** ….

**Jumin Han:** V, I think Luciel may be…

A little…reluctant to accept this advice from you…

Given…well….

**V:** I’m saying this because of everything.

Luciel, you know making decisions for others without their input can hurt them.

**707:** There’s a difference between a gift and…

Nevermind.

**V:** Luciel, I don’t want to hurt you. I just don’t want to see you repeat my mistakes.

I trust you, Luciel.

So I’ll give you your space to figure it out.

**V has left the chat room**

**Jaehee Kang:** …In and out, just like that….

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Seven, are you okay?

**707:** lololololololol

That meddling old man still can’t help but get involved, can he?

Lolz

Saeran, you all right?

**Saeran:** I still don’t entirely trust him….

But as long as you are okay so am I.

Also

I don’t like secrets.

They hurt.

I think you and MC should talk about this.

**Jaehee Kang:** I agree. If you want this relationship to go well you need to communicate about things like this.

**Jumin Han:** I still think her safety is the most important

But if keeping it a secret can hurt your relationship…

Don’t you just need to make sure to convince her to let you buy her a car?

**Zen:** Right! Make it a passionate speech about your everlasting dedication to protect her!

Make sure she sees you as her knight in shining armor!!!

Women love knights in shining armor!

In fact, maybe dress in a knight costume!!!!

**707:** Convince her, huh?

So I don’t need to keep a secret from her?

And I get to get her a new car?!?!

YEAH! BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!!!!

AND A COSTUME ON TOP OF IT ALL?!?!?!

THIS IS TOO PERFECT!!!!!!!

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m glad you’re going to talk it over, but….

**Yoosung** **★** **:** omg

**Jaehee Kang:** Omg is right….

It’s progress, I suppose….

**Jumin Han:** Zen’s theatrics aside, I think the perfect solution has been found!

*thumbs up*

**Yoosung** **★** **:** But Seven, when are you going to let MC back into the chat room?

**707:** Well….

**Jaehee Kang:** It would be problematic if MC logged in and read all these messages, right?

Can’t you just delete these messages from the chat log?

**707:** Oh yeah, someone had a brilliant idea to do that back then!

**Zen:** Back then?

O.o

**707:** “I do not really understand what made you say that, but as someone who’s had a considerable amount of life experiences, I cannot say that I

have never been in a relationship and that I am not an innocent girl who has had no experience whatsoever.”

**Jaehee Kang:** Luciel….

>_<

**707:** lololololololol

**Zen:** Huh?

I’m so confused….

**707:** Don’t worry about it!

After all…

This conversation

Never happened!!!!

:D

**707 has left the chatroom**

**Zen:** Yeah…still confused….

**Jaehee Kang:** LUCIEL!!!!!!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** What does he mean, “this conversation never happened?”

**Jumin Han:** I rarely understand what Luciel says….

**Saeran:** …here we go….

**Yoosung** **★** **:**?

**Yoosung** **★** **has been ejected from the chat room**

**Zen has been ejected from the chat room**

**Jumin Han has been ejected from the chat room**

**Jaehee Kang has been ejected from the chat room**

**Saeran has been ejected from the chat room**

**The chat room has closed**

**The chat room has opened**

**MC has entered the chat room**

**MC:** Finally! I haven’t been able to get on here all day! I wonder what happened?

**Saeran has entered the chat room**

**Saeran:** Looks like it’s been down for a while…the last activity shown is last night….

**Yoosung** **★** **has entered the chat room**

**Zen has entered the chat room**

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room**

**Jumin Han has entered the chat room**

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes…it would appear the chat room has been down a while….

**Yoosung** **★** **:** But…

**Zen:** We’ve all been trying to get on here all day? I KNOW RIGHT YOOSUNG?!?!?

**Jumin Han:** I wonder if Luciel has been made aware of this….

I would hate to think we’re being hacked again!

**Saeran:** Don’t look at me!

**Saeran has left the chat room**

**Zen:** lol

**MC:** Oh! He’s calling me right now! <3

I’ll tell him the chat room’s acting funny!

Sorry to leave so soon!

Talk to you all later!

**MC has left the chat room**


End file.
